


Not sure yet

by Broksinmydna



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broksinmydna/pseuds/Broksinmydna
Summary: The pandemic hit, the tour is on hold and Brian is meeting up with an old friend!
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

  
I was Brian’s neighbor back when he was living in Lexington, Kentucky. He moved away about 4 years ago to Georgia. He and I kept in touch off and on throughout the years. I always considered Brian to be a really good friend.   
  


It’s March 2020, the Backstreet Boys are about to perform in Lexington, Kentucky. There has been news buzzing around about a virus coming to the U.S. but hopefully it won’t be as bad as the news is making it out to be. Later that evening I sent Brian a text message to let him know that I will be at the show and I can’t wait to see him after all these years. He responded and said he would love to meet up for dinner or something after the show. He can’t wait to see me as well. He told me about his vocal disfonia but, I’ve been keeping up with the band, so i already knew about that. I have heard how much he’s progressed in the last four years since he was diagnosed, and I assured him he will do amazing! The show starts at 7pm. I got to the arena by 6 to look at the merchandise and hopefully get a sneak peek at the sound check. I keep thinking about reuniting with my best friend after the show, and trying to figure out what I might say.   
  
Around 6:30 my phone buzzes, it’s a text message from Brian. He says he’s nervous about tonight, he doesn’t want to disappoint the fans with his voice. I responded letting him know that he will be fine! I have something I would like for him to try after the show that I think will help his vocal tension. He sends back a picture of him making a goofy, typical Brian face and a thumbs up. Once I saw the show em’ what your made of documentary where Brian opened up about his vocal problem I began obsessively googling remedies and different things he could try to release it. I knew relaxation was key but being on your I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He is a Christian so I’ve been also talking with our Heavenly Father about it as well. I found a very soothing herbal tea that will help release tension and stress in the throat. I ordered a whole case of it! I also got some noise cancelling headphones and an eye mask that can heat up to warm and help with relaxation. I have also been interested in reading up on different massage techniques and different things that could potentially help. I couldn’t wait to talk with him about all that I had learned. I sent him another text letting him know where I would be in the crowd and I will see him after the show. I put my phone away and found my way to my seat next to the stage.   
  


The lights go down as the show is about to begin. I start getting excited to see how Brian’s voice holds out. I hear the beat start. Everybody, backstreets back is the first song of the night. The lights come on and I see Brian in silver pants and a blue loose fitting tshirt, and a beanie that I crocheted him years ago. I couldn’t believe he has held on to it all these years. I smile as I see him walk towards my side of the stage and wonder if he sees me. I’m wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a nice black top that has cut outs over the shoulders. I figured since I was going to dinner with him after the show it was best that I not wear a Backstreet Boys shirt.   
  


throughout the night Brian sounds soo good! I am amazed at how his voice has improved. Then they got out stools to sing Shape of My Heart. I was worried as I’ve heard his voice go out before during certain parts of this song. In fact, it did. He couldn’t hit a few of the notes he once used to. I could see the pain in his eyes. I saw Nick walk over and put a hand on his shoulder and I could see tears fall from Brian’s face. “Everyone give it up for Brian!” Nick said, and the crowd went wild. His voice cracked a few more times throughout the night but over all he did really well! He even cracked some jokes.   
  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the concert!

After the show, I got a text from Brian. It read: meet me at the restaurant in thirty minutes. Can’t wait to see you! I sent a response that said: you did great tonight! See you soon! I headed to the restaurant and asked for a seat near the back, in a more private area of the restaurant and waited for Brian. I scroll through FaceBook as I’m waiting and I keep seeing multiple posts on something people are calling a “pandemic”. Schools are closing, bowling alleys are shutting down, multiple areas of the state are locking down. It looks as if things are getting more serious. I wondered what that would mean for the rest of the Backstreet Boys tour. I know they have the rest of this leg plus another leg about to begin. I see Brian walk in to the restaurant and I jump up and run over to him and give him a big hug! His voice sounds tired. More raspy than usual. What can you expect after such a big show though? We sit down and he asks me how I’ve been. I tell him I’m doing well, I’m still living in the same house. I tell him how I’ve been researching things that could possibly help his throat. He smiled slightly but I could see the pain in his eyes, so I changed the subject.   
  


Suddenly, as dinner was almost over, he gets a call from their management team. Due to the pandemic the rest of the tour is being put on hold. He can fly back home or do whatever he wants, just stay safe. He told me what’s going on and I mentioned that I have a spare bedroom if he would like to stay with me for a bit. He would be closer to his parents as well, in case he wanted to spend time with them as well. I had totally forgotten to tell him about the package I had put together for him, but it sounded like I might have more time than I had thought. I sent him a text message with my address, in case he forgot where I lived. He wanted to go back to the bus and get his things but he said he would meet me at my house. I headed home and tidied up and got more presentable for Brian. I wanted to have some tea ready for him when he arrived but I decided I would wait and offer some later.   
  


My doorbell rang. I knew it had to be Brian. I opened the door and saw him looking to the right, at what used to be his house. I welcomed him in, gave him another hug and showed him to the guest room where he would be staying. I even made sure to leave a Bible on the night stand, to make him feel more at home.   
  


He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside me. I offered him my blanket, it was slightly chilly I wanted him to be comfortable. He accepted and we sat around talking about the old days. I told him I still have the old fire pit and swing set we used to spend so much time together hanging out on. I got up and offered him some tea. I could see the doubt in his eyes but I reassured him that this tea is very soothing. I really think it will help. He accepted and I went to the kitchen to heat him up a cup. I got myself some hot chocolate and grabbed some pretzels we could share. I handed him the tea and he smelled it. I tell him it’s an herbal blend with lavender and chamomile for calming and other medicinal herbs. He takes a sip and smiles. He likes it! He said it’s very smooth and he can feel it starting to soothe his throat. I told him about the kit that I had put together for him and he genuinely sounded excited to try it out. I told him I don’t want to rush or overwhelm him but I have learned some massages and other therapy techniques I would like to try on him, if he would let me. He smiled and thanked me, he said maybe later. The pandemic has just begun and we don’t know what will happen next. He said he doesn’t want to go home, he doesn’t want to go through this pandemic alone. He said it would be best if he’s not alone and he would like to stay here with me. I’m glad after all of these years I still feel as if there is a strong bond between the two of us. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

The next day I woke up early. I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about my best friend being in the other room. I walked into the kitchen and Brian was at the table with the Bible and bite pad I had given him. I asked him what he was reading. He said he was reading Isaiah 4. It says to not fear. That God will strengthen and help you. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and began to pray out loud for God to strengthen Brian and to heal his voice. He smiled and thanked me and asked if he could have another cup of that tea. He said it made him feel better than he had in a long time. I made him a cup and I asked him about last night. What happened during Shape of my Heart? What was going through his head? How was he feeling? I just wanted to know if I could help. I saw a tear come to his eyes as he remembered. I put an arm around him and assured him it’s ok. It’s going to be ok. I headed him the mug and told him to take a sip of tea. He said he just wants his voice back! He wants to be better. I saw he was crying. I rubbed his back and told him it’s ok. I’m going to help him get through this. He asked me why? Why I care after all these years. He said he felt like a bad friend. That he hasn’t even seen me in over four years! I told him he’s my friend and I’m not going anywhere. I told him, “you can’t get rid of me that easily!” He laughed. It was so good to see him smile. His smile always warms my heart. He said there is just something about that song. He tenses up and the words just won’t come out! He said it feels like he’s letting the guys down. I reassured him that is not the case. We all want the old Brian back but he’s getting so much better already and will overcome this. I told him, even his speaking voice is getting stronger every day. I started to rub the back of his neck and he continued sipping the tea. I told him to close his eyes and relax. I continued rubbing his neck and shoulders and whispered a prayer of healing. I asked God to release the tension and help strengthen his voice. He sighed and whispered something that I didn’t understand. I grabbed a warm towel and draped it around his neck and shoulders. I then turned out the lights and left the room so that he could rest.


End file.
